valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Shocktrooper
The Shocktrooper is a core infantry class in Valkyria Chronicles. They are heavily armed soldiers who excel at close ranged anti-infantry combat, especially urban and trench warfare and have been shown throughout the series to make up the bulk of infantry in large scale assaults and defensive actions. In later installments Shocktroopers can be upgraded to the advanced classes Gunner and Trooper Veteran. Gallian Shocktroopers 'Valkyria Chronicles' Shocktroopers have high defensive and offensive abilities particularly against entrenched troops and fortifications after they attain elite status. While they lack the range and peripheral vision of a scout, they make up for these shortcomings with greater survivability and vastly superior intercept damage potentials. Shocktroopers have average mobility and an average number of action points, can evade enemy fire, intercept enemy combatants, counter attack and launch cooperative assaults with adjacent allied units. Progression Total upgrade cost: 546788 experience 'Valkyria Chronicles 2' In Valkyria Chronicles 2 the shocktrooper is the core class in the Shocktrooper Class Tree and is able to upgrade to either the Trooper Veteran, or the brand new Gunner class. Like their Valkyria Chronicles counterparts Shocktroopers have average mobility and an average number of action points, can evade enemy fire, intercept enemy combatants, counter attack and launch cooperative assaults with adjacent allied units, however they can no longer equip underbarrel flamethrowers, this honour being reserved for the new Commando class. Trooper Veteran Gunner }} Imperial Shocktroopers Imperial shocktroopers were fielded in identical roles to their Gallian counterparts and have comparable abilities. Each shocktrooper was armed with a ZM MP series submachine gun and handgrenades. Imperial shocktroopers wear heavier armor than their Gallian counterparts in addition to the distinctive helmets worn by all imperial troops and were deployed as the main fighting force of the Empire during the Gallian war. Elite shocktroopers are distinguishable by their black uniforms and are also armed with barrel mounted flame throwers. GRA Shocktroopers GRA Shocktroopers have similar role to Gallian counterparts and they have comparable abilities. GRA Shocktroopers wear slightly heavier armor than their Gallian counterparts with distinctive 'mask' helmets identical to GRA troops. They are armed with 'Hildr' series submachine gun. GRA trooper aces wear red colored armor with X-marked red helmet on their head. Some shocktroopers are also deployed to deal status ailments with their submachine guns. Atlantic Federation Shocktroopers Atlantic Federation shocktroopers have the same role as their counterparts in previous entries, minus a new flaw, they are untrained and unequipped to cold weather initially, lowering his AP and HP. Is a core class with no sub-variations, leveling up to elite grants use/dev of flametrowers, while paragon status only increases stats. Trivia *The term "Shock Trooper" refers to elite, highly mobile infantry trained and equipped to break through enemy lines via overwhelming assault and then exploit the breakthrough to attack rear-echelon areas: the term was popularised around WW1. It is derived from a loose translation of the German word "Stoßtrupp.." While stoß is sometimes translated as "shock" in English, the particular usage in Stoßtrupp ''derives from the word ''stoßen ''(to push), referring to their task of pushing through enemy lines. The term "Storm Trooper" has the same root, as companies of ''Stoßtruppen ''were referred to as ''Sturmtruppen. *Their armament with submachine guns is more reflective of WW2-era Soviet "Shock Armies," some of which had entire platoons or even companies equipped with nothing but PPSh-41 submachine guns. Category:units Category:Autocratic East Europan Imperial Alliance Category:Shocktrooper